The first hunt of Urca de Lima
by RobMeIn
Summary: Urca de Lima, příležitostně známá také pod jménem The Hulk. Největší španělská galeona, která kdy křižovala indické vody. Věří se, že na jejích palubách je zboží a zlato v hodnotě pěti milionů dolarů. Jediným zájmem a ambicí kapitána Jamese Flinta, plavícího se pod pirátskou vlajkou je získat tuhle kořist nesmírné hodnoty pro sebe a svou posádku.
_**Urca de Lima**_ **, příležitostně známá také pod jménem** _ **The Hulk**_ **. Největší španělská galeona, která kdy křižovala indické vody. Věří se, že na jejích palubách je zboží a zlato v hodnotě pěti milionů dolarů.**

 **Jediným zájmem a ambicí kapitána Jamese Flinta, plavícího se pod pirátskou vlajkou je získat tuhle kořist nesmírné hodnoty pro sebe a svou posádku. Od záměru přejde k činům poté, co objeví informaci, že loď putuje bez jakéhokoli doprovodu.**

 **Avšak ne nadarmo je** _ **Urca de Lima**_ **přirovnávána k plovoucí pevnosti. A Flint jistě není jediný, kdo po jejím nákladu prahne.**

 **Krátký FF prequel k první sérii Black Sails. Pravděpodobnost spoilerů.**

* * *

„STĚŽNĚ!"

Veškerá činná posádka lodi _Walrus,_ plnící si své povinnosti na palubě, se v tu chvíli nahrnula jako jeden muž k pravoboku.

Takovéhle oznámení vždy znamenalo příslib nebo hrozbu, jako tomu bylo pokaždé, když se cizí plavidlo objevilo na samé hraně horizontu, příliš vzdálené na to, aby ho bylo možné určit za jedno nebo druhé.

Pro kapitána Flinta, stojícího mezi nimi, však toto ohlášení představovalo šanci, v kterou dnes doufal.

Přijal nabízený dalekohled i přes jasný fakt, že ani s ním nedokáže na takovou vzdálenost z jeho tak nízké pozice loď rozeznat.

A proto poslal už před několika hodinami do ráhnového _hnízda_ Billyho Bonese.

Právě kvůli této situaci.

Bylo velice neobvyklé pověřovat takovýmto úkolem loďmistra a i přes zjevný zájem posádky své rozhodnutí neodůvodnil.

Potlačujíc vzrušení, odtrhl dalekohled od oka a s tím mu zmizel ze zorného pole i zvolna vznikající obrys plovoucí galeony.

„Billy! Je to ona?" křikl nad sebe do plachtoví.

Tímto jasně nejasným dotazem upoutal pozornost, nabuzenou posádkou probublala vlna zvědavosti.

„BILLY! Je to ONA?" Flint přehlušil všechny vzrůstající hlasy netrpělivostí tím svým, značně důrazným. Obrátil tvář k muži v ráhnový.

Billy Bones svého kapitána slyšel. A jako jeden z mála rozuměl i tomu, na co se ptá.

Protože před pár dny byl na základě své loajálnosti a návrhu pana Gatese do _téhle věci_ zasvěcen.

Jenže Billy právě teď nevěděl, na co se to dívá. Odklonil dalekohled, jakoby jeho výhledu překážel a zapíchl se do té špičaté tečky na obzoru pohledem.

"Ježíši! Co to, sakra, je?"

* * *

„Promluvte s muži, kapitáne! Do téhle chvíle si jen šuškali, ale od teď se budou ptát nahlas!"

Flint, příliš zabrán do svých úvah, naléhání pana Gatese ignoroval. Tohle teď pro něj nemělo prioritu.

„Jsi si jistý, že to není _Urca_ , Billy?" vzhlédl k vytáhlému mladíkovi. Přešel přitom postoj svého kormidelníka, který si založil ruce a vystřelil proti němu nesouhlasný pohled.

„Znám její popis a tohle není ona. Tahle je… zatraceně obrovská – hádám sto metrů dýlka, jedna třetina šířky, čtyři stěžně… ponese tak… 200 děl," Billy z kapitána nespouštěl oči.

Jestli je _Urca de Lima_ se svými 100 děly přezdívána plovoucí pevností, co je potom tohle?

„A vlajka?"

„Na to jsou příliš daleko -"

„Je mi jedno, co jsou zač! Pořád maj o 180 děl víc než my a pětinásobnou převahu co do počtu mužů!" Nepochybně všichni v téhle kajutě uměli počítat, avšak bylo nutné to vyslovit nahlas a konfrontovat tak bojovou sílu neznáme lodi s kapitánovou zatvrzelostí. A touhle povinností byl vázán pan Gates.

Flintův výraz obličeje zůstával nečitelný – avšak pohled jeho světle modrý očí byl plný neústupnosti.

A Billy, se svou mírnou povahou a na piráta navíc silným smyslem pro čest, který k Flintovi vzhlížel od samého začátku, kdy byl přijat mezi posádku a Hala Gatese bral skoro jako otce, se ocitl mezi těma dvěma, jako už několikrát a do tohoto patového postavení měl, coby loďmistr, právo vyslovit svůj názor.

Avšak po tom, co viděl to plovoucí monstrum a znaje kapitánovu osobnost se musel, v jejich situaci, přiklonit k tomu jedinému rozumnému. Nadechl se, aby podpořil pana Gatese, jenže byl předejit.

„Poplujeme podle plánu. Pošli nahoru někoho schopného, ať drží oko na horizontu. Chci vědět, co je tohle za podělanou loď, Billy. Není možný, aby o něčem takovém nikdy nikdo neslyšel," Flint se posadil za stůl k mapám, co na něm byly rozloženy, aniž by projevil snahu s ním započít jakoukoli diskuzi.

Billy Bones byl sice z posádky jeden z těch mladších, avšak na post loďmistra byl dosazen na základě jejího hlasování. Byla mu vyslovena důvěra, protože vedle pana Gatese věděl, jak k mužům mluvit a jak zchladit jejich často horké hlavy.

Takové diplomacie se Flintovi nedostávalo. A proto se jich Billy, byť proti kapitánovu přesvědčení v držení stávajícího směru, zastal. „Je možný, že o ní slyšeli, kapitáne. Ale s určitostí vyvstanou otázky, proč zůstáváme v jejím dohledu. Dvacet chlapů teď jistě visí na ráhnech, jen aby se přesvědčilo, že to není galeona Davyho Jonese - "

Flint nečekaně uhodil pěstí o desku stolu. „Do hajzlu, Billy! Tak těm pověrčivejm babám nařiď, ať dělaj svou práci! A pokud je jejich zájem o špacír s Jonesem po dně oceánu brzo nepřejde, vyjdu jim zasraně vstříc!" vedle pěsti dopadla na stůl i dlouhá dýka.

Teď bylo na Gatesovi, aby zasáhl. „Vyřídím to, Billy. Běž. Řekni jim, že se radíme o dalším postupu a následných rozhodnutích."

Mladík naposledy vrhl zamračený pohled na svého kapitána, kterým se nebál dát najevo, že s jeho postojem nesouhlasí.

* * *

„K čertu s tím! Vy víte, že ten kluk má pravdu! Posádka si ho nezvolila za loďmistra jen tak z dlouhý chvíle! Billy je jeden z těch, co to tu drží pohromadě, co věří ve váš instinkt a zároveň naslouchá i mužstvu."

„A jak jste na tom vy, pane Gatesi?" dlouhé prsty kapitána Flinta si přestaly pohrávat s perletí vykládaným kompasem, který přešel do jeho vlastnictví teprve nedávno, při přepadení jedné z menších obchodních lodí.

„Nejsem si jist, jestli se ptáte na mou loajalitu vůči vám. Protože o tu teď nejde."

„Hm."

„Ale možná jste si měl vyslechnout Billyho, co vám chtěl říct…" řekl a vyznělo to dost kousavě.

Flint se na něj díval od stolu se zarputilým výrazem neústupného rváče. Gates věděl, jako jeden ze dvou žijících osob, o kapitánově vojenské kariéře u Loďstva Královského veličenstva. Tohle však byl jen střípek z jeho minulosti. Možná kdyby znal víc, chápal by jeho kroky, jeho chování, jeho tvrdohlavé hledání té proklaté španělské galeony, kvůli které teď dával všanc celou _Walrus_.

I s tím byl pan Gates obeznámen, že teprve okolnosti z kapitánovi historie daly vzniknout jeho přízvisku Flint a donutily ho stát se tím, čím je dnes – nejobávanějším pirátem celé Západní Indie. Jakoby se tím mstil své rodné Anglii za něco, co na něm anebo jeho blízkých bylo spácháno.

Sledujíce tu větrem ošlehanou a sluncem opálenou tvář, s bradkou a knírem v barvě rzi, pevně semknutými rty a očima dravce, které občas dovolily duši pohlédnout _ven_ a poté se na svět dívaly plny bolesti a smutku, doufal, že jednou James Flint nalezne svůj klid.

Odkašlal si, aby se zbavil myšlenek nad kapitánovou minulostí. Jeho místo je tady a teď.

„Důvěra se oplácí důvěrou a bohatí chlapi jsou spokojení chlapi. A proto by vás následovali kamkoli, protože ví, že na konci je vždy čeká zatraceně tučná kořist a pan Dufresne, s kterým jste měl mimochodem pravdu, že se nám někdo jako on bude hodit, podíly spravedlivě rozdělí. V poslední době se to však změnilo. A vy víte proč. Jako jediný. Posádka si toho začíná všímat a vy svým mlčením příliš zkoušíte její trpělivost. Výdělky šly dolů, zabíráme lodě, které sebou vezou příliš málo, že kořist z nich je spíše trnem v oku a čísla v účetní knize pana Dufresne jsou vesměs v mínusu. Jakoby jste měl jiný záměr. Muži si myslí, že sledujete svůj vlastní cíl a jich k tomu využíváte. Jinými slovy, kapitáne- nasazujete jejich životy k dosáhnutí svých osobních zájmů…"

„Vy můj úmysl znáte, stejně tak i Billy. Co si o něm myslíte?" Flint se opřel s ledovým klidem do židle, jenže nebyla zde jistota, zdali svůj zájem pouze nepředstírá. Proto se Hal Gates rozhodl tnout a posunout úroveň konverzace o stupeň výš.

„Souhlasím s cílem, ne však se způsobem, jakým se ho snažíte dosáhnout. Protože takhle to vypadá, že jste to vy, kdo zrazuje loajalitu téhle posádky."

„Takže jsem ve vašich očích jen zkurveným lhářem?"

„Pokud s tímhle budete pokračovat, aniž byste do plánu zasvětil i ji, tak pak se tomu označení jistě nevyhnete."

Flint po něm šlehl pohledem. Kolovalo toho o něm spousta a jeho jméno se za tu dobu stalo synonymem pro slovo _obávat se_ , ale být nazýván prolhaným bastardem…

„Právě jste překročil jistou hranici, pane Gatesi!" nepříjemně výhružně zavrčel.

Teď bylo na něm, aby si s ledovým klidem založil ruce na prsou. „A není tohle mým úkolem? Na týhle lodi nejsem jen kormidelník a váš zástupce, ale jsem taky vaším oponentem. Jedině z plodný diskuze můžou vzejít rozumná rozhodnutí. Já tomu říkám udržet rovnováhu mezi vámi a posádkou. A je to zkurveně tvrdá práce!"

Viděl, jak uvnitř sebe kapitán _Walrusu_ bojuje. Jak se v jeho obličeji náhle objevil vztek, ale oči nad těmito slovy přemýšlely.

James Flint se nevyhýbal hněvu ani násilí a spáchané křivdy vždy krvavě mstil. Nad to však byl chytrým člověkem a výborným stratégem. A Hal Gates měl podezření, že o strategii v tomhle jeho plánu s _Urcou_ jde.

Doteď se ten muž, který oplýval obrovským charisma, opíral do židle. Nyní se náhle zvedl a přešel na jeho stranu.

„ _Urca de Lima_ , jako každá obchodní loď, má svůj harmonogram. Bohužel, ty Španělský zkurvysyni si těch svých pět milionů dolarů pojistili nejen 80 děly, ale i falešnými plány její trasy. Dostal jsem jména lodí, na kterých tyhle záznamy byly…"

„Zkusím hádat – je to těch pět posledních, co jsme zabrali. Nešel jste po jejich mizerným zboží, šel jste po lodních knihách!" Gates ho sledoval, jak se nevzrušeně opírá o hranu stolu. Ten bastard! Možná, že se teď ukáže smysl toho všeho. "Jak se dozvíme, která trasa je ta správná?"

„Každou z nich proplujeme."

„Ježíši! To bude trvat měsíce!"

„Už se tak děje." Kapitán Flint se nahnul nad mapami a zabořil do nich prst. „Tohle je náš momentální kurz. Pokud se nic výrazného nestane, započneme s dalším."

„Může bejt ten kraken, kterého máme za zadkem její doprovod?"

„Nemá doprovod!"

„Je to jistý?" Gates se narovnal, avšak při pohledu na Flinta a jeho skálopevný výraz si ani nechtěl představit, jak k takové informaci přišel a jakým způsobem si ověřil, že je pravdivá. „Pokud se máme postavit proti dělům z _Urcy_ , potřebujeme jich mít na naší straně daleko víc. Potřebujeme další loď, její posádku a s ní i schopnýho kapitána."

„Bohatí muži jsou spokojení muži, pane Gatesi, jak jste sám řekl. Proto chci, aby _Urcu_ nejdřív viděli na vlastní oči, aby se přesvědčili, že je skutečná - "

Gates mu skočil do řečí uchechnutím. „Nemůžeme kolem ní proplout a doufat, že si nás nevšimne. A to, i když stáhneme černou vlajku. Jistě pojmou podezření a v důsledku toho, přeplánují trasy…" zmlkl, když mu Flint hodil k nohám obrovské barevné čtverce.

„Nezačnou střílet a budou se dál držet svého harmonogramu, pokud si budou myslet, že naše loď je jedna z těch, která rozváží ty její falešný."

Gates vzal plachty do ruky a poznal v nich vlajky z přepadených plavidel. „Neměl jsem zájem jen o lodní knihy," Flint se na něj úkosem podíval.

„Takže ji chcete vážně jen minout?"

„Chci, aby o ní muži, až se vrátíme do Nassau, řekli dál. V bordelu, v putyce, v přístavu - kdekoli. A jak jste opět říkal – k přemožení _Urcy_ potřebujeme další loď – a oni mi ji tímhle zajistí."

„Až se tohle roznese po Západním pobřeží, spolu s tím, že ji posádka viděla na vlastní oči, bude to jak na trhu. Budete si moct svého spojence vybírat. Nejsem však přesvědčen, že o tohle vám skutečně jde. Myslím, že máte zájem o někoho konkrétního."

Flint se zadíval na knihy, pečlivě vyrovnané přes celou stěnu kajuty. Miloval je. Vedle peněz a zboží, které zabavovali při svých raziích, si odnášel i je.

„Tušé! Tenhle randál má přitáhnout pozornost Charlese Vanea."

Hal Gates tohle jméno mohl tušit. „Nikdo neví, kde se _Ranger_ plaví. Nebylo o něm slyšet už pár měsíců."

„To neznamená, že se to nedoslechne. A až se tak stane, ví přesně, kde mě najde."

* * *

„Nějaký zprávy, Billy?" Kapitán Flint stál na můstku s dalekohledem přilepeným k oku.

„Celou tu dobu nás kopíruje. Drží si stejnou vzdálenost, změnily postavení plachet, aby vyrovnaly rychlost. Žádná vlajka, kapitáne. Skoro to vypadá, že na něco čekají."

„Anebo na někoho…" Flint mu předal zamyšleně nástroj.

„Máte na mysli _Urcu_? Je možný, že by přítomnost téhle kreatury předznamenávala její blízkost?" Billy se také zadumal. „Jako sup kroužící nad kořistí."

„Hm. Co o ní říká posádka?"

Mladík se poškrábal v krátkých vlasech, jeho obličej dostál vzezření uraženého.

Flint jen zvedl obočí a pokynem hlavy ho pobídl k mluvě. Tohle gesto mohlo být krokem k usmíření. Aspoň si to Billy tak vysvětlil.

„Vy víte, že na pověry nevěřím…"

„Jedna z tvých kladných stránek," uznal mu to Flint.

„No, uhmm…" trochu z té nečekaně upřímné reakce zrozpačitěl. Hned na to se vzchopil a odkašlal si. „Víte, už delší dobu se mluví o něčem takovýmhle, co se vždy vynoří jakoby odnikud, chvíli pluje souběžně, než zmizí za horizontem. Nikdo se k tomu nikdy nedostal blíž…"

Flint se na ní zadíval. „200 děl – to je k posrání."

„Říká se jí _Titan_. Neví se odkud je, kdo jí velí ani čím je naložena. Je jako duch, který se zjeví z ničeho."

Flint ještě chvíli nepřítomně upíral pohled do dálky, jakoby nad něčím rozjímal a mladý loďmistr se obával toho, jaký plán se z toho v kapitánově hlavě zrodí. Možná se vidí zabírajíc _Titan_ a s ní poté i _Urcu_. Ani ona by se téhle jeho palebné síle nedokázala vyrovnat.

Flint se v tu chvíli napřímil, sluneční paprsky přeběhly po jeho rezavých vlasech svázaných do malého uzlu. „Pokud se bude držet v dostatečný vzdálenosti, je mi u zadku - "

„A když nebude?"

Odvrátil se od vlnitého moře a té tečky na horizontu. „Potom se naše zájmy nehezky zkříží."

* * *

Rána z děla lodi _Titan_ přišla stejně tak nečekaně, jako bouře uprostřed slunečného dne. Střílelo se ze zadní nástavby a zvuk výbuchu se nesl po hladině ještě několik sekund.

Posádka _Walrusu_ , už takhle ve střehu, se znovu nahrnula k pravoboku. _Titan_ stále kopírovala linii horizontu a spolu s jejich lodí byly jediné v dohledu. To podněcovalo ke vzrušeným otázkám.

Pan Gates, společně s Billym Bonesem stáli po boku kapitána Flinta, přesně tam, kde bylo jejich místo.

„Nemyslíte si, že střílí proti ničemu," tahle otázka od mladého loďmistra nebyla nikomu adresována.

Flint, dívajíc se skrz dalekohled, odtušil. „Tohle nebylo mířeno proti někomu…" trhl rukou, rozšiřujíc tak úhel prověřované oblasti.

V tu chvíli se ozval křik z ráhnového _hnízda_.

„PLACHTY!"

„To bylo varování!" jeho pohyb se zastavil při lodi Jejího veličenstva.

„ _Scarborough_!" hlásila hlídka.

„Hume! Zkurvysyn a jeho zmrvená matka Anglie!" Flint si div neodplivl.

Billy pohlédl na Gatese. Tohle bude vyžadovat nový plán.

Druhá rána, vystřelená z _Titanu_ šla opačným směrem, z přídi. Kapitánův dalekohled jí škubnutím následoval.

„Do hajzlu…!"

„ _Spanish Man O´ War!"_ identifikace další lodi změnila pozici _Walrusu_ na velice ohroženou.

„Jestli ti bastardi nejdou po sobě, tak jsme v průseru," zhodnotil situaci Billy.

„Jsme příliš blízko břehům, pokud nás tu uzavřou, bude úplně jedno, po kom jdou!"

Kapitán Flint jakoby byl fascinován průběhem. Stál zapřen o zábradlí, nespouštěje _prodloužené oko_ z ruky, respektive z _Titanu_.

Protože nepochybně uhnula. Měnila směr, rychlost, přestala být jen pasivním pozorovatelem.

Hned na to pohyb ohlásila i hlídka v _hnízdě_.

„O co tu, kurva, jde?" Hal Gates, ve snaze vždy vše řešit diplomaticky, si ulevil. „Musíme změnit směr, než bude pozdě…"

„Ne!" Flintův zájem o plovoucí kolos neopadal. Tvář měl staženou soustředěním, jeho postoj byl pevný stejně tak, jako ruka s dalekohledem. „Už JE pozdě!"

„Možná máme pořád šanci, pokud začneme jednat hned! Jinak nás dostanou buď skály nebo děla - " Gatesovi kapitánova nečinnost hrála na nervy, jen doufal, že se Flint i přes tohle všechno nechce držet… „Zapomeňte, k čertu, na _Urcu_ , kapitáne! Jinak tu všichni chcípnem!" přistoupil k muži před sebou, aby ho tlumeným, avšak důrazným hlasem varoval.

Billy nervózně přešlápl, když se Flintův obličej obrátil a jeho nos se teď skoro opíral o ten Gatesův. Podmračeně a s výhrůžným podtónem mu i on udělil výstrahu. „Nikdo mi _Urcu_ nevezme. Ani vy a ani jiná loď! Mám s ní svý plány, na kterých závisí naše další budoucnost. A já o týhle budoucnosti nenechám nikoho rozhodovat za mne!"

„Klidně nás kvůli tomu necháte umřít?!"

„Budu to brát jako nutnou oběť při jejím dopadení."

Billy viděl, jak se Gatesovi nejdříve rozšířily v šoku oči, okamžitě poté se stáhly do rozzlobených štěrbin. Kapitán Flint se hned na to od něj odvrátil k mužům postávajícím na palubě, sledující tichou výměnu názorů a čekající na rozkazy.

„Připravte se napnout všechny plachty! Mineme _Spanish Man O´ War_ z jižní strany! Teď jde o rychlost!" jeho autoritativní hlas rozezněl ušní bubínky celé posádky. Billy se hnul jako první. „Jdeme na to chlapi! Slyšeli jste kapitána!"

Vypadalo to, že James Flint k úlevě všech, právě odstoupil od svých sebevražedných záměrů.

* * *

 _Walrus_ zrovna nabírala vítr, když se z _Titanu_ začalo pálit. 100 děl z její pravé strany zkřížily _Spanish Man O´ War_ cestu, donutily ji zpomalit, přiměly jí palbu opětovat. Tím se stahující nůžky kolem Flintova plavidla začaly rozevírat.

Její kapitán odhadl úmysl _Titanu_ , i když bylo těžké ho pochopit. Čekal do poslední možné chvíle a dával tak prostor kolosu, aby španělskou válečnou loď zablokoval a on poté mohl využít uvolněný prostor k opuštění bezvýchodné situace. _Scarborough_ se nacházela na druhé straně horizontu, a pokud si _Walrus_ udrží vítr v plachtách, nemá šanci je dohnat.

Flint stál pevně rozkročen na kapitánském můstku, sledujíc svou posádku v plném pracovním nasazení. Pohledem sklouzl k panu Gatesovi, držícího těžké kormidlo v určeném směru. Možná, že tomuhle podsaditému chlapovi neříkal vždy pravdu, že ho jeho smysl pro diplomacii občas popouzel a protiargumenty vedly k vášnivým diskuzím, ale byl to jediný z mužů jeho posádky, ke kterému měl nejblíže a důvěřoval mu.

Proto si byl také jistý tím, že z rozhovorů, vedených v kajutě, se mezi ostatní nedostane ani slovo, aniž by se na tom museli dohodnout.

A i když se tenhle jeho zamýšlený hon na _Urcu de Lima_ nezdařil a Gates věděl, že v něm nepoleví, dokud nedosáhne na jejích pět milionů dolarů, bude za ním ještě nějakou dobu stát.

Byla to však otázka času – jak dlouho bude trvat, než na španělskou galeonu narazí a jak dlouho bude pan Gates ochotný držet čím dál tím víc nepokojnou posádku v mezích.

Nyní je jako jejich kapitán vyvedl bez újmy ze slepého úhlu a směřovali do bezpečí otevřeného moře. Bude v něm však dost odvahy, až půjde o to se rozhodnout, zdali na cestě vedoucí k záchraně Nassau obětovat životy svých lidí, ve jménu tomuto místu zajistit budoucí svobodnou existenci?

Možná, že panu Gatesovi o tom už něco řekl.

James Flint sklopil pohled a pomyslel na svou budoucnost. Věděl, co chce a věděl, co pro to bude muset udělat.


End file.
